


Iron

by viraseii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, it's keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/pseuds/viraseii
Summary: Keith is in love. (With Lance).Allura is in love. (With Keith).Lance is not. (With anyone).





	Iron

**Author's Note:**

> just something i found sitting in my notes...

Some days it hits harder than others. He lays in his bed, staring up at this unfamiliar roof that's slowly stamping into his permanent memory. All he can think about is Lance's face, his soft hair, his crooked grin, and it _hurts._ Why did he fall for him? How did he end up noticing all these tiny things - the mole at his hairline, the shine of chapstick on his lips, the exact length of his fingers, the patterns he taps out against the seat of his chair, the way his eyes narrow when he's sighting down his bayard - that made him fall for him?

And why Lance - of all the people on the ship - why Lance - Keith wants to know why Lance. He wants to know why he can't give someone like Allura what she wants - why he can't see the sapphire in her eyes and the hope in her smile as she takes his hand and feel something back, reciprocate in some way, _give her what she wants..._ He wants to know why he's so numb to her pleading face and her fragile voice - _"hold me, Keith." "Please be careful, Keith." "You mean so much to me, Keith." "I love you, Keith."_

He goes over what he would say to Lance, sometimes, if he _could_ \- _I love you, Lance, you mean so much to me, Lance. I drown in your eyes every time I see them. I want to touch every inch of your skin, I want to embrace you and breathe you in. I want to weave my fingers into your hair as I kiss you, I want to feel your smooth smooth lips against mine so bad it hurts._

Because it does hurt. Every time Lance shows how him much he cares about him, he follows it up with a reminder that Keith is still nowhere close to Lance's heart like he wants to be. Follows it up by flirting with some other alien girl, follows it up by pushing Keith's buttons, follows it up by Keith walking in on him making out with Laela before they leave the planet.

But the words sound stupid in his head and he knows what kind of reaction Lance would have - he'd feel weird. Basically, that's it - but it would mess their relationship up, and they've already worked so hard to be where they are now, because for some reason while Keith was busy admiring this stranger with long legs and smooth skin, said stranger was declaring Keith his mortal enemy. And god, that stung. And Lance is fun to mess with at times.

But here's the thing.

He hates Keith.

Lance fucking hates Keith - wants nothing to do with him - can't even stand in his vicinity without taking a jab at him. It's a wonder they're able to form Voltron at all, because Keith knows Lance wants absolutely nothing to do with him.

And that's why it hurts.

And that's why it's stupid that Keith only wants to get closer to him.

And that's why he wishes he could give Allura what she wants, because she deserves it and she wants him and he wants her to be happy, but he can't because he chose the one person in the universe who didn't hold him in high regards and decided to give him his heart.

But Lance doesn't want his heart.

Keith squeezes his eyes shut and slams his head backwards deeper into the pillow, teeth gritted because he wants to cry, to release all these pent up emotions somehow, and his throat tightens up but his eyes remain dry as ever. Every damn smile. Every damn wink.

Keith is nothing but an annoyance on the sidelines, isn't he?


End file.
